


The Good Life

by glasvegi



Series: SNK Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoying Asshole Meet Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "dude your headphones are really loud like I can make out most of Kanye’s lyrics and I’m sitting across the fucking room"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

It’s not really a secret that Jean isn’t the most dedicated student most of the time. The only reason he’s actually in college is so he can have a chance at something resembling financial security at some point, and even that’s kind of unlikely. So when he finds himself wallowing in futility and drowning in psych notes that don’t even make sense and someone decides it is a great time to use their headphones to fucking blast Kanye he can’t help himself from losing it.

The guy doesn’t seem like he knows what a terrible thing he’s doing. He’s sitting at a table across the room- across the room- and is staring down at some papers in front of him.

Jean walks over and slams his textbook down on the table. He starts like a bomb just went off or something and scrambles for his iPod, pausing the track. Slipping off his headphones, he looks up at Jean in a way that he can only describe as sheepish.

“Can I help you?”

He catches Jean’s eye and stiffens and yeah. Okay, maybe Jean is scowling something fierce.

“Do you know how fucking loud that is?” He points to the headphones in Marco’s hands.

He blushes and goddammit fucking sheepish boy with- holy shit too many freckles, damn, well he’s kind of endearing. But Jean isn’t done being pissed off, so he keeps going.

“And I don’t really feel like throwing my hands up in the sky right now and this doesn’t really seem like the good life so if you could turn that down so that I can’t hear every word Kanye is saying while I’m across the goddamn room getting ready to fail a class, that would be great.”

 

He turns and has already stomped halfway back to his seat when he hears him call out. Jean turns around, and he’s beckoned closer.

“What class are you studying for?”

Jean grimaces, holding the book out.

 

  
As they get thrown out of the library, Jean learns that this is Marco, who he has heard of, who has a ridiculous amount of Kanye on his stupid brick iPod, and that he is probably the best person that could have ever pissed him off. 


End file.
